Young Love: Searching For You
by DeadTuber
Summary: It's been three and a half years since Megan disappeared off the face of the earth. We all miss her, tomorrow is Pax East, I heard a famous YouTuber will be there, her name is Alia... She looks like my best friend I lost so long ago. NOTE: THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF YOUNG LOVE, YOU MUST READ THAT FIRST/I SUCK AT SUMMARIES AND, OC ALERT! THERE ARE OCS IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**HAI EVERYONE! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "Young Love" so if you haven't read that, you shouldn't read this. READ "YOUNG LOVE" FIRST, or else you'll be confused beyond belief. ANYWAYS, I is working hard on this… I'm actually plotting my story for once. (Oh shit…. Megan's plotting a story? EVERYBODY GET INTO THE MISSILE BUNKERS) NOTE: This takes place around 3.5 years later… (I KNOW, THAT'S A HUGE TIME SKIP_**

**Enjoy the story! **

? POV

I sat outside in the sunshine, feeling the warmth of the California sun beating down on my face. Honestly, I used to hate the sun but now it's my safety zone now. "Are you done tanning yet?" My roommate and friend, Emma teased, her eyes glowing teasingly.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired from studying last night." I growled, turning my head away from her, trying to focus on letting the sun rays soak into me.

"Sure… If you count making YouTube videos studying than sure, I guess you were working hard." Emma retorted.

Sighing, I stood up from my napping spot and stretched. I had a test at the college I was attending. I was going to be a doctor, maybe. My YouTube channel, DeadArtFilms, had almost 600,000 subscribers, so I'm unsure if I truly want to be a doctor full-time. "Alright, alright. I'm getting up. Do you want me to help pack your bags?" I offered, both Emma and I were going to PAX East to meet our fans, I was excited to meet everyone!

Emma shook her head "Nah, you need to go shopping and buy some attractive clothing. Maybe you'll catch a fellow YouTubers attention!"

"Very funny." I deadpanned and walked into the house, grabbing my car keys. "I'll go find something more **attractive** for Pax."

"Try not to be out too late Alia!" She called after me as I ran to my lime-green Chevrolet. "We should try to watch the new episode of Pretty Little Liars!"

I laughed as I hopped into the car. We both loved to make fun of that show when we would watch it live.

Driving through my neighborhood, I watched the blue sky fly by. Hmm, maybe I should pick up some paints on the way back, Emma and I love painting and drawing and we're running low on the high-quality stuff.

"Oh hello Alia!" Carmen, the girl who worked at the store where Emma got all her clothing, smiled. "I don't usually see you here, would you like some help?"

I nodded sheepishly "Yeah, I need some outfits for Pax. Are you going?" Carmen was a college student too, she watches my videos, and I've even recorded with her a few times. But our schedules almost never match up. I grinned, Carmen hated working here, but she needed the money for college, so we'd endure the pain together.

Her grin widened "Yep! I can't wait to meet Team Crafted!" I smiled slightly, I wasn't as stoked to go see them. "Now, let me help you choose some outfits, these ones here go really well with"…..

~Time Skip~

"Jesus I'm exhausted!" I groaned as I hit my plush bed. I didn't even bother to crawl under the green covers, I was that tired. But of course, Emma had to rush in with wide eyes. "OH MY GOSH ALIA! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" I lifted my head to glance at her cellphone, it showed her notifications of whenever we got messaged by fellow YouTubers.

"What is it?" I mumbled as I sat up and grabbed the phone from her hands. Staring at the phone, my own eyes were soon as wide as saucers.

We had been messaged by SkyDoesMinecraft; it said;

_Hey DeadArtFilms and Henderschmidt11! I'm SkyDoesMinecraft, you might or might not know who I am, but you guys have caught my interest, would you like to record with me and my buddies some time? We, meaning Team Crafted, are interested in adding more girls in. So we'd like to get to know you better! :)_

_I hope you'll agree to play with us,_

_Adam Fisher._

"Oh god…" I muttered, Emma was freaking out, trying to hold in screams of joy. "Whatever, I don't care for them. You can play with them, I won't"

-Sierra's POV-

I walked to the security line in the SeaTac airport with Justin in my arms, He had just turned 3, and he was so smart already! "Mommy, do those guys catch bad guys?" Justin pointed at the security guards that manned the scanners.

"Yep. They're here to make sure that you, Mommy and Daddy don't get hurt." I kissed him on the forehead and placed him on the ground next to me, Jordan started taking off his shoes and helping with Justin's I swiftly took my own off and placed them in a bin.

"So we're getting a ride with Mitch when we arrive in Boston?" I confirmed with Jordan, he nodded as he put his shoes back on and picked up Justin in his arms.

"Yeah, Mitch will pick us up and we'll stay at the hotel that's near the convention center." My fiancé smiled and lead us toward the gate where Adam stood, his eyes fixated on his cellphone. "Hey Adam!" I called, his head snapped up and he stared at me.

"Oh, hey Sierra! Hi Jordan!" Adam's gaze travelled to Justin and he became all smiles "Hey little buddy!" he swiftly stole my son from Jordan's arms and held him in the air. Justin giggled and ran his hands all over my friend's face. "Hi Uncle Adam!"

After we settled down in some chairs, Justin sat on Adam's lap playing with his plush creeper doll that Adam had given him. "Mommy? Are we going to see Aunt Kitty and Uncle Ian? Will Blaze be there?" His round dark brown eyes glowed hopefully at me. I nodded, "Yep, cousin Blaze will be there." Blaze was Kitty and Ian's son, he was younger by a year. I sighed, everyone was getting older and settling down.

Except for Mitch and Adam. They both haven't really been the same since Megan left. (Not like I ever recovered from her leaving either) I even had to talk Mitch out of killing himself! I had occupied myself with taking care of my son, trying to ignore the fact that my best friend was still MIA. The police had stopped helping us look for her after a year. That was probably the time that I cried more than what's considered healthy.

Adam had tried to absorb himself into working on his videos, but it didn't really work. I could see his cheery façade slowly melting away as time went on. I was now 18, a legal adult, I wish Megan had been there with me for graduation. I remembered when we were 12 that we would always sit on the swings and talk about graduation, prom, our 18th birthday, our 21st birthday, and so on.

I swear to god if she never comes back I'll bitch-slap her in heaven… or hell, it depends where we end up.

"So, what were you so focused on with your phone Adam?" I asked him, I was curious to why he was staring so intently at his phone earlier.

My brunet friend let out an exasperated sigh "Well…. There were these two YouTube channels, one was called Henderschmidt11 and DeadArtFilms, they were both really talented, and they were female, so I wanted to recruit them to Team Crafted. I haven't gotten a reply yet….." His voice trailed off as his phone vibrated, "Wait, DeadArtFilms replied!" I watched his eyes swipe across the screen and a small frown tickled his lips.

"What's wrong?" I peered over to look at the screen, studying it, it read;

_Greetings SkyDoesMinecraft,_

_I am DeadArtFilms, Henderschmidt11 would love to work with you guys. I, on the other hand, don't. I have my personal reasons and would like to keep to my own work. I will be at Pax East, so maybe we could talk it over if we see each-other there. _

_Sorry,_

_DeadArtFilms._

"Whoa, since when has a gamer declined working with Team Crafted?" Jordan commented, he had read the message too.

Adam shrugged, but I could see a glint of suspicion in his eyes. What was he thinking?

We soon were called to board the plane (We had 1st class, Yay.) and sat down in our chairs, Jordan and Adam sat together and I was with Justin. My son's eyes were wide with astonishment as he took in his surroundings. Just then I remembered this was his first time on a plane. "Don't worry, plane rides are fun!" Justin didn't seem to hear me as he smashed his face into the window, watching the workmen on the air-strip.

-Alia's POV/The next day-

Everything was packed, I sighed with relief (Wow, so much sighing in this story… XD) "I'm going to take a shower and get ready." Emma only nodded as she watched the TV.

I soon leapt into the warm shower, letting the warm water soak my dark blond hair. I should probably dye my hair again…. After I had swathed myself with my favorited minty soap and scrubbed and dyed my hair again, I came out squeaky clean and smelling fantastic.

Digging through my clothes, I finally selected an outfit that would be suitable for travelling; a baggy heather-gray sweatshirt that said: _Stanford_ and some black yoga pants. As for shoes… I'll just stick with my friend Mr. Running shoes.

Makeup time… yay for me. I honestly don't need much makeup, all I need is the basics. Moisturizer, and some liquid eyeliner. I was about to leave the bathroom again but stopped short. I needed to pack my colored contacts!

I quickly grabbed the package of teal colored-contacts and shoved them into my suitcase. Running back into the bathroom once more, I looked in the mirror.

My natural color, chocolate brown, stared back into my fake identity.

**BOOM HERE'S THE SEQUEL! I HOPES YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! **

**I don't need any Ocs currently, so don't send any in please!**

**Tell me what you think so far in the reviews! Thanks for reading, I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you guys later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Ish DeadTuber with another chapter! I usually don't like pop songs or those girly girl songs, but HOLY COW, I've been addicted to listening to "How to Be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds. I usually hate these songs but I LOVE IT!**

**Anyways, I would like to answer some reviews!**

**Yoshipuff625: Thanks! It's going well so far…**

**Henderschimdt11: HERE'S THE CHAPTER! TAKE IT! TAAAKEEEEEEEE ITTT! Haha did I really get that right with the TV? **

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Don't worry, as I said when I PM'ed you, she'll appear soon. **

**Oeve: I like your writing! I don't need Mitch… I want MAI ADAM PIE**

**GimmeCheese: HEY GURL VAS HAPPENING? I think I need to call the popo…. *Calls police* Hello? I have a pedophile over here….**

**ButterShapedToNarwhals: ITS. RIGHT. HERE. Btw, I like your name :)**

**ScarlettSlaysSquids: Yep, I did that intentionally, but don't worry, she hates it with all her heart.**

**Dragonerin: Thank you! I'll try to upload as much as I can.**

**Guest: Ish heading ONE DIRECTION! (Jk)**

**I know I only answered a few, but there were 16 reviews for the 1****st**** chapter, and I didn't want to make the A/N super long… so yeah.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 2! (I feel so weird saying that again)**

Alia's POV

"HURRY UP ALIA! WE NEED TO GET TO THE AIRPORT!" Emma shouted from the front of the house. I snapped out of my trance and slipped my teal contacts onto my eyes; the hue of the teal contacts made my eyes look a dark evergreen color.

"Alight I'm coming!" I replied, grabbing the remaining items I needed for our long flight. After I hopped into the passenger seat in the car, I pulled out my phone and plugged my neon-green ear-buds.

Most of the drive was spent in silence until we stopped at Carmen's apartment to pick her up. "Hey girl!" I smiled as Carmen ran out, her hair in disarray and dark circles under her eyes. "What were you doing last night?"

Carmen yawned, her green eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. "I had to work until 9:30 and since I'm not going to be here next week, I had to submit my painting to my art teacher early." I nodded, understanding her problem, college can be a real pain.

"I hope I can quit my job at Lavender's Boutique soon, I hate working there." She added, leaning her head against the window. "But then I'd need a place to stay, I won't be able to pay for my house bills."

Emma and I exchanged a quick glance and then nodded to each-other. "Well… would you like to room with us? You'll have to help with the rent and food, but you should be able to afford it."

My friend's face lit up "Really? Thank you!" we all continued talking about very tom-boyish things, laughing and having a good time.

-Time skip!-

We had gotten through the boring security line and were trying to find our gate when something quite interesting happened.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU DEADARTFILMS?" I turned and saw a couple girls standing there, but the sight of them made my stomach tighten. I nodded slightly and they screamed "WE ARE SUCH HUGE FANS! YOU MUST BE HEADING FOR PAX EAST! HOLY COW!" They both were squealing and I stood there feeling like an idiot as passerby's shot me looks.

Carmen and Emma were both snickering in the background until the two girls got a good look at them and then released another loud fangirl-ish scream. "HOLY SHIET YOU TWO ARE HENDERSCHMIDT11 AND GOLDENFLAME! OH MAI GAWDDD!" Soon my two flabbergasted friends were flanked with questions by the two fangirls.

I laughed to myself and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, SkyDoesMinecraft had replied.

_I'm sorry that you don't want to work with us. We look forward to meeting you at Pax._

_Sincerely,_

_Adam_

I sighed to myself and shoved my phone violently back into my pocket, not wanting to think about YouTube or YouTubers for once in my life.

-Sierra's POV-

Justin was being watched by Jerome and Avery at the moment, so Jordan and I had some "Alone Time" with each-other. We just watched a simple movie, okay just kidding, we watched Oblivion (**A/N I'VE NEVER WATCHED THIS; SIERRA TOLD ME TO USE THIS MOVIE**) after it ended, we still had some leftover time.

It was a little uncalled for, but Jordan suddenly pressed his lips on mine, caressing my cheek with one hand, and the other on the small of my back. Why do I love this guy so much? Then again he _is_ the father of my child.

We kinda made out for a while when I felt Jordan tug at my shirt (**NO LEMON, DON'T WORRY**) "…" I stayed quiet. "If you don't want to, then we don't have to." Jordan whispered, I sighed and shook my head "Nah, its fine. I want to."

My fiancé smiled and lifted me bridal-style and walked us into the bedroom to continue.

Sadly, that didn't happen. "Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?" We stopped our little "Session" to see our son staring at us curiously with wide eyes.

"Justin? What's wr- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jerome ran into the room and saw us… doing stuff with our son watching. "JUSTIN GET OUT, GET OUT!" Our red-faced friend snatched Justin and ran out of the room, obviously really shocked about what he just saw. I mean, wouldn't you be horrified if you walked in on your friends "doing it"?

My own face was extremely red from the intrusion but Jordan was just laughing good-naturedly. "Don't worry, we'll have time later." He kissed me on the cheek and straightened his clothes out. "I'll go talk to Jerome, you can stay here." I nodded solemnly, disappointment clearly evident between both of us and watched him leave the room.

I relaxed on the bed, shutting out all noises and focusing on relaxing. Tomorrow was the first day of Pax…. I know it's silly of me to say; but I hope that Megan will be there. I always wish that though, and I never find her.

But this time I had the feeling I would. '_Meh, you're just being delusional.'_ I scolded myself as I curled up into a ball, my eyes started to droop and I slipped into a world where everyone was happy and safe.

-Kae's POV-

I sat down at the restaurant next to my boyfriend, waiting for our friends to come. "I wonder when they're going to get here." Seto muttered impatiently (**A/N I don't know Seto's IRL name…. sorry about that :()** I shrugged, "I don't know, it's not like you guys are the most organized people on the planet."

He smiled and we sat there for what felt like hours when Team Crafted finally walked into the restaurant with Jordan, Sierra and Justin. I smiled widely at the sight of the small child, I had taken care of him when he was in the hospital. I had also become close friends with Sierra after she woke up from her coma.

We all ate, having our fun and laughing probably more than what's considered healthy. Sierra gulped down the last of the food on her plate and looked at me "Hey Kae? Wanna go shopping together after this? I know a really awesome store down the street."

"Sure! Would it be just us?" I asked her, glancing around at our huge group. Sierra shrugged "Not necessarily, Avery, Kitty, Ray, Sheila, Crystal (CrystalFeather), Cry (Yoshipuff), Kiyon, and Miyon can come with us." (**A/N If I forgot any of the female OCS, I'm really sorry.**)

The boys all looked at each-other "Looks like we got ourselves a night for clubbing Biggums!" Jerome whooped. Mitch didn't say anything, his eyes were fixated on the world outside.

"Not so fast, you have to watch Justin and Blaze." I pointed at the two small children who were playing with their utensils on the floor. (**A/N If you want your OC to have kids with their pairing, tell me in the reviews or PM me**)

Tyler raised his hand "I can watch them. I promise I won't give them any drugs." Sierra and Kitty looked at each-other and laughed.

"We wouldn't put that past you Tyler." Kitty smiled warmly, gently picking up Blaze from the ground. "You better not ruin my baby, or you'll suffer my wrath."

Our friend nodded and we all go up to go our separate ways. Our own group of loud and happy females made our way down the street to the intersection. I was at the back with Sierra, we both talked quietly compared to the large, laughing, group in front of us.

"Oh! I need to answer this call." Sierra stopped walking for a moment and started to fish through her bag to find her ringing phone. I had stopped too, but I was closer to the sidewalk than she was.

I suddenly froze with fear as I saw bright headlights appearing closer and closer to Sierra, who was now staring back at the car speeding her way.

**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER TO THE MAX! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I appreciate all the support! I do upload more consistently on weekends, I'm not going to guarantee a chapter coming out tomorrow. I'm very busy with IRL stuff on weekdays.**

**Anyways, I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you all later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI EVERYONE! ISH DEADTUBER WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! DNPSfnASFSfnsjlfsljdfnsnfl,nl I hate math homework…. THERE'S SO MUCH OF IT, WTFH?!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Kae's POV

I was rooted to my spot, squeezing my eyes shut and bracing myself for the sickening crunch, but it never came. Instead there was a loud scream of "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT!" and then the sound of car brakes.

Opening my eyes, I saw a tall girl with dark blonde hair and evergreen eyes and black glasses pushing Sierra out of the cars path. She was quite pretty… and familiar….. I didn't know anybody that looked like her! The car didn't hit Sierra thank god, but it did hit the girl who just saved her.

I watched in horror and the girl rolled over the car and hit the concrete with a quiet thump.

Alia's POV

I had been walking around town after eating dinner with Emma and Carmen. They had headed back to the hotel but I wanted to enjoy the cool crisp air of April. I hadn't been in this type of weather in a while… I missed it.

The flight had come in early today, so we had more time to explore. I was wanting to go to this one shop that sold some pretty cool video games. It was next to a really popular clothing store.

When I was reaching the crosswalk, I froze, watching a scene unfold in front of me. There was someone I hadn't seen in years, standing in the middle of a crosswalk, watching a car speed her way, not slowing down enough to spare her life.

Energy surged through my veins as I broke into a sprint, trying to reach my old friend before the car did. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screeched, pushing her as hard as I could. Luckily it sent her about 2 feet from where she had just been standing.

But then I noticed I was in the car's path. It hit me, hard, but I remembered that going limp will save a few bones and I endured the pain as I felt my body hit the car and tumble over the hood, smashing me into the hard pavement.

My eyes had stayed open the whole time, as I hit the ground, my arm shot up to protect my head as I skidded across the ground. After I finally stopped any form of moving. My head whipped around, my startling blonde hair getting in my face, and only then did I notice the small greenish-blue contact laying on the ground. "Shit!" I swore as I saw my old friend and another with auburn hair running towards me.

I covered my left eye with my hand, hoping nobody saw the natural chocolate color they were. "Are you okay? Did something happen to your eye?" The one with royal blue eyes fretted, I started to inch away but she ripped my hand from my eye and gasped, seeing the color. "-Are you-?" I turned on my heel and raced to back the way I came. She had seen me! Crap!

Kae's POV

I watched Sierra's savior run off, she had been covering her eye for no reason! But her eye color was different from her other…. No way… there was no way that could be her… but there was no other person with such a distinct color of brown eyes.

Honestly, I'm not sure if I should say this, but I think that Megan Elizabeth Graymore just saved Sierra's life.

**I'm sorry about this chapter being so short, I have school and IRL stuffz so I won't be posting as much this week, sorry about that. Oh, and I discovered something really creepy yesterday, I was watching a lyric video for "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus and HOLY SHIT, the lyrics reminded me of my story, I just want to make it clear I didn't copy the story off of her song.**

**This was kinda a filler chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter is PAX EAST! YAY! (Why does everything important happen at pax? XD)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: HEY GUYS! IT'S NOT DEADTUBER IT'S GIMMECHEESE! You must be like "WTH GIRL GET OFF THIS STORY!" but umm DeadTuber suggested that we both write chapters for each other's stories! So yeah… that's what we're doing… I'm going to do my best and try to stray away from my usual writing style…This doesn't hit me as the kind of story with creepy innuendos every 10 seconds…. IT WILL BE DEADTUBER APPROVED DON'T WORRY! SHE'LL BE BACK!**

Alia's POV:

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I muttered as I ran along the street. I had to get a new contact, and fast. Luckily I had one in my bag; I just hoped I wouldn't run into any more people that could possibly recognize me. I found a bathroom and I quickly locked myself in.

"Finally," I said. "This is the one place I actually have time to myself these days." I looked at myself in the mirror, one eye brown, and one eye blue/green. Two different eye colors for two different people. But which person was I? Am I the fun, carefree girl I once was, or am I the stressed, flighty girl I am now? I put in my contact and walked out the door. Now I just had to find Emma and Carmen. I wonder where they were. I kind of did run out on them. Just then I heard my phone ring. It was Emma.

"Hello?" I said.

"ALIA! Thank god, I was so worried about you! Where are you? You just ran away and we had no time to catch up! Are you ok? We saw you get hit by that car!" Emma sounded flustered. I really must've worried her.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just had to clean up a bit. Where are you guys?"

"We're near the bakery down the road of the movie theater. Meet us there, we'll be waiting." Carmen said.

"Ok," I said. "See you there."

*le timeskip*

"OH MY GOD THERE YOU ARE!" Emma yelled at me. She practically suffocated me in a hug. "Now, you're sure you aren't hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Trust me," I said. "We better get going home, Pax is in the morning and I want to be well rested. I can't meet all my viewers with dark circles and all that!"

"Ok!" Carmen exclaimed. "I honestly can't wait to see you guys get trampled by screaming fangirls!"

Sierra's POV:

"TIME FOR PAX!" I yelled. I was so excited, this was the first year I was going with Jordan and I couldn't wait to meet all of his fans. I still couldn't get the thought of Megan being there out of my head. "Stop thinking about it," I told myself. "She won't be there."

"Who won't be there?" I just realized Jordan was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," I said. "Don't worry about it."

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's fine," I replied. "I'm just being… Nevermind."

"Ok then," he said.

"Mommy!" Justin yelled. I smiled and picked him up. "Mommy where are we going? Are we going on an adventure?"

"No," I said. "We're not going on an adventure, but we are going to meet all of Daddy and Uncle Adam's fans today!"

"Daddy has fans? What did he do?" Justin asked.

Jordan joined in the conversation. "Remember the game I told you about? Minecraft?" Justin nodded. "Well, I record myself playing and I post the videos on a special website called YouTube. The people who like watching me play are going to be where we're going and you get to meet them all!"

"YAY I GET TO MEET DADDY'S FANS!" Justin was just as excited as I was!

As soon as everyone was ready, we got into the elevator. We had to meet Adam in the lobby. I just hope he was down there. Sometimes he takes so long to get ready and I don't want to be late! The elevator doors opened and I spotted Adam sitting by the fireplace. He saw us and got up.

"Hey Jordan!" Adam said. "You guys ready for Pax?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Jordan replied. "Justin is excited too, aren't you Justin?"

"Yep!" Justin said. "I get to meet fans. I hope they don't blow air on me like the one in the hotel room. It was coooolllldd."

Adam smiled. "No Justin, fans are people who… Uh… Fans are people who like something. A lot. Your mom here was a fan of Jordan before they had you." We started walking over to our rental car.

"There was a time before me?" Justin asked. "Was there air?"

"Yep," Adam said. "Now be a good boy when we get there and stay close to Mommy and Daddy, ok?"

"Ok!" he said. I gave Justin a lollipop to keep him quiet for the ride.

*LE TIMESKIP AGAIN*

I got out of the car and picked up Justin. I swear, he was growing bigger every day!

Jordan started to explain his plans to me. "So I was thinking to do a little live stream there for the fans," he said. "I'll need help setting up my equipment when I get there."

"Ok," I said. "Your fans will freak out when they see you, so be prepared and don't let your shirt get ripped apart."

"Are you kidding?" Jordan said. "I have to do that when I go and get groceries! Then again, I don't do the groceries…"

"You mean you don't do anything around the house?" Adam asked. He looked at me and said, "Wow. The perfect fiancé."

"Shut up," Jordan said and kissed me on the cheek. Justin gave us a weird look. We walked into Pax and got our passes. As soon as we got inside, we were mobbed with screaming fans. Justin looked around.

"JORDAN I LOVE YOU!"

"OMG JORDAN HI!"

"JORDAN PLAY MINECRAFT WITH ME!"

"JORDAN AND ADAM WITHIN 10 FEET OF EACH OTHER? I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT TAN BITCH DOING NEXT TO HIM?! OMFG I DON'T EVEN!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE KID?! IS THAT JORDAN AND ZAYN'S KID?! HE LOOKS LIKE A CROSS BETWEEN THEM!"

Those were only some of the things we heard as we trudged through the crowd. Jordan and Adam were carrying boxes full of recording equipment and I was carrying Justin in one hand and Jordan's laptop in another. I don't get why Jordan could just put the laptop in the box. Men, what did I expect?

We found the place we were supposed to be and all of us put down our stuff. Jordan was taking pictures with all his fans, and all the moms were crowding near me cooing over Justin. Justin seemed to love all the attention. He might become a future YouTuber himself! I smiled at the thought. When the crowd thinned out a little and most of the fans had already seen Jordan and Adam, we started unpacking out boxes.

"Sierra, can you help me pick this up? It's kind of heavy," Jordan asked.

"Sure!" I said. "One sec." I put Justin on the ground and crouched down to his height. "Now Justin, stay right here. It's very important, can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes, Mommy," he said.

"Good," I said and I turned to help Jordan. Little did I know Justin spotted someone holding a donut and he had wandered off. I turned back around and realized Justin wasn't there!

"JUSTIN?" I yelled.

Alia's POV:

Today was the first day of Pax. Surprisingly, I wasn't that excited. Me, Emma, and Carmen were already getting our passes and walking in. Now I felt how real YouTubers felt! No one had recognized yet, but I didn't expect anyone to yet. I wasn't that well known right now. I spotted a crowd of girls fangirling over some other YouTuber. I then realized they were cheering for Jordan! I ducked my head and shuffled away. I didn't want the youtubers to recognize me.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell.

I quickly turned around and looked for who called for me. "Hello?" I said.

"HI! I'M DOWN HERE!" I looked down and realization hit me. That was the unmistakable face of Jordan and Sierra's child.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?" He ignored my questions.

"You look like the girl in the pictures!" he said. "You look funny. Why is your hair yellow? I thought hair couldn't be yellow." I guess he hasn't met very many blond people yet. "My mommy doesn't want me to know who you are. Can you tell me your name?"

Sierra didn't want Justin to know who I was? Why? What did I do to make everyone not want to talk about me? These questions were spinning in my head when I heard Sierra asking around for Justin.

"Listen kid, you should probably get back to your mom. She's looking for you," I said, and ran off.

I got a good distance away when I heard, "Why won't you tell me your name?" I turned around and there stood Justin. Man, that kid was a fast runner. That was when I realized I had a choice: I could both go return Justin to Sierra and hope she doesn't recognize me, or I could run through the crowd and pray Justin won't say anything. It was a hard decision, I couldn't trust Justin to keep quiet, or for my disguise to work. I sat down, getting a headache. What should I do?

**A.N: HAI THE CHAPPIE'S OVER AND… YEAH… DEADTUBER WILL BE BACK AND I WILL PROBABLY NEVER WRITE A CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AGAIN…. I DUNNO BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	5. Chapter 5 - DA FILLER

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long… I got them writers block… *reads more danisnotonfire fanfiction* I'm totally normal…. #ZORDAN4EVER**

…**..Like seriously, WTF is wrong with me?**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy chapter… I lost count… uh…. I think its chapter 5…**

**ENJOY MY LITTLE CRUMPETS (I'm not British, but #YOLOSWAG)**

Alia's POV

That damn kid… why did I get myself involved with these people? Then again, why did I join YouTube? I sighed and picked him up off from the ground, "What's your mom look like?"

Justin furrowed his brow "Don't you already know what my mommy looks like?" Darn this kid is smart, he must have Sierra's genes… well no, partially. He got the good genes from her.

I walked around with Justin navigating me for a while when he finally pointed at a group and started shrieking and waving "THERE'S MY MOMMY, HAI MOMMY!"

Sierra turned at the sound of Justin's voice and started running over to us, violently yanking the small child from my arms and squeezing him tightly "JUSTIN ZAYN MARON; DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

He giggled and hugged his mother back "I'm sorry Mommy, but look who I found!" She looked at me and gasped for a moment, recognition flickering in her gaze.

"You're the girl who saved me last night…."

Adam's POV

I had been roaming around Pax with my friend Carter, she's been really helping me recover from losing Megan, we aren't dating but she's been a really good friend- like Ray is to Mitch now.

Carter glanced at the clock, "Adam, we should probably head back towards Jordan and Sierra, they might have found Justin by now." We had gotten frantic text messages from Sierra and Jordan-both of them claiming he was missing.

We finally made it through the crowd to the panel where Sierra and Jordan had been when we left to go walk around. They were still there, except Sierra was standing there like a rock, staring at another girl.

She was really attractive- I mean, not as pretty as Megan, but she was pretty. The newcomer had dark blonde hair, her roots were a very dark brown, and she had evergreen eyes. Her eyes looked fake, like she was wearing fake contacts.

"You're that girl who saved me last night…" Sierra whimpered, watching the other girl carefully, holding Justin close to her chest.

"Yeah, you should be more careful" The blonde growled, her voice seemed so frighteningly familiar "My name's Alia, it's a pleasure to meet you in safer circumstances."

Alia… hearing her name hit me with a train of disappointment. I have no idea why, but I almost felt like Alia was Megan for a moment, but it couldn't be her.

I walked over to her and offered my hand "Nice to meet you," I grinned and shook her hand "you must be DeadArtFilms."

She nodded "Yep. My shirt says it all."

So this was the girl that had rejected working with us, she seemed pretty nice, so why'd she reject the offer? Huh, I guess I'll never know, women are so confusing. You know… epically when they're on their… thing… and pregnancies just kill me, why would anybody want to carry a kid for 9 months and then have it come out of their… parts. Maybe Alia's just on her thingy or something…

~Time Skip~

We all had stopped for some sushi- I of course getting my favorite, calamari. Mitch and the others were going to be here soon. But for now I'd get some time to get to know Alia better.

"So… Where do you live?"

She looked at me weirdly "Uh, do I need to tell you?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Um… I live in California, I'm attending Stanford at the moment."

'_Stanford? That's where Megan wanted to go…_' I abandoned our conversation and focused on eating my sushi, chewing slowly and taking glances at the door to see if team crafted had arrived yet.

"Hey we're here!" I heard Jerome shout from across the restaurant, that earned our table a couple of glares from other customers but I laughed good-naturedly.

"JAY-REEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed, making Justin have a giggle fit.

Mitch's POV

I laughed along with my friends as Jerome and Adam yelled across the store to each-other. It was nice to laugh, I didn't do it much nowadays.

As we walked over to the table where our other friends were waiting, I felt every muscle in my body lock. My eyes widened and my breath hitched.

Megan. She was sitting right there, watching me with cold, questioning eyes. She looked slightly different, her hair was blonde and she had dark evergreen eyes…. But the coloring looked fake, it was all a fake identity.

"M-Megan?" I choked out, staring at her warily.

Everyone in the room grew quiet and 'Megan' raised her eyebrows "I'm sorry, who? I don't know anybody named Megan… and my name's Alia, not Megan."

Disappointment hit me like a thorn "Oh. Sorry… You just look like somebody I know."

Silence. Nobody said anything the rest of dinner. It was so awkward and everybody kept casting glances between Alia and me.

After dinner was finished, Alia stood up hastily and grabbed her coat "I need to go, I have to see someone."

Maybe I could talk to her in private. I felt almost drawn to her, she was too similar to Megan for me to ignore her. I got out of my chair too "I'll come with you." I offered.

She glared at me "Nope. This is my business. Not yours, so stay out of it." Before I could open my mouth to say more, she left, walking quickly out of the restaurant.

**I KNOW, THE CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE! I am truly sorry about it, I'm having severe writers block for this story…. I'll try hard to keep working on it, but I can't promise any uploads this week.**

**This chapter was kinda a filler, but I have a vague plan for the next chapter… and it'll be quite interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6 - GOMENASAI EVERYONE

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I am really sorry about all of this. But…. Yeah, enjoy the chapter! I had my friend Sierra help me with this. (Thank you gurl)**

**GimmeCheese: HAIII EVERYONE ITS GIMMECHEESE! Uhhh... I like rainbows? I WAS KINDA HYPER WHEN WRITING THE STORY BUT I WAS KINDA TIRED TOO SO IT WAS CONFLICTING BUT NOW IM NOT THAT HYPER BECAUSE I HAD FOOD SO YEAH**

Mitch's POV

I watched as Alia silently left the restaurant, my face twisted in confusion, "Did I say something wrong?"

Emma sighed and shook her head "No…. Alia can be like that sometimes, one moment she's normal and the next she's all moody."

"Hmm..." I contemplated my thoughts "Was Megan ever like that? It sure doesn't seem like her now..." I muttered to himself.

"Who's this Megan person everyone's been talking about?" Emma asked. "And why does everyone seem to think Alia is her? Did something happen between you guys?"

Sierra shifted awkwardly in her seat, Justin playing with her dark hair as she spoke quietly "…Megan was my best friend, she also dated Mitch before she disappeared 3 years ago."

Another violent silence was forced upon all of us, it felt hard to swallow as I listened to Sierra's quiet briefing "…Alia looks a lot like her, but she doesn't act much like her."

I spoke up again. "Well, people change in tough situations. I just... I don't know what to do or what to think. If that really was her, why didn't she say anything? She knows we all care about her, so why not come back?"

Sierra looked like she was about to cry. "Don't worry mommy," Justin said. "Your friend will come back soon." Justin giggled and everyone couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Justin," I said. "You're a very good boy."

Alia's POV

I walked down the dark unlit street, quietly listening to my shoes click against the wet pavement. My back still hurt from rolling over that car.

My phone rang. Emma was calling. Sighing angrily, I answered the phone.

"What?" I snapped.

"Alia?" Emma's inquisitive voice sounded through the speaker. "Can you answer some questions for me?" Fear shot through my bones. I gasped and quickly shut my phone. I couldn't trust anyone, they were all onto me. I ran back to my hotel room. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

Grabbing my rental car keys, I was about to bolt out of the hotel room when there was a sharp knock on the door.

I opened the door ever so slightly, trying to snag a peek of whoever was at the door, but all I saw was the flash of a black coat.

"Where are you going? You hung up on Emma before she could talk to you." Adam. It just had to be him.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, just a tiny squeak.

Adam glared at me for a moment and then moved over and sat down on the couch "Why are you so angry with Team Crafted? What did we ever do to you?"

Adam glared at me, but I couldn't answer him. I actually couldn't find an answer to his question "Well?" he asked "I'm waiting."

"I couldn't do it, Adam," I said, my voice as quiet as the heater running in the background "It was too much. Sierra in a coma, not anymore obviously, you guys knowing my real age, Mitch breaking up with me. There was nothing to stay for."

"Nothing to stay for?" Adam was practically screaming at me now "What about Justin, what about Sierra?" His voice lowered to a whisper and he gripped my shoulders "What about me?"

I stared at my hands which were resting in my hands. Everything again had gone to shit. My eyes started to tear up and my face flushed with heat and I started to pummel Adam's chest with my fists "Why did you guys have to come? I could've been happy but you all had to show up again!"

"You knew we were going to be at PAX, right? You know we make videos! It's not our fault!" Adam's angry face grew soft "You don't have to pretend for me, you know. I can help you."

I looked up into Adam's eyes. "Really?"

He nodded and pulled me into a hug, "Yeah, I can. I'll keep your identity a secret. But you gotta do something for me…"

I tipped my head to the side "What do I owe you?"

Adam and I ended up watching TV after I calmed down. He still was holding me to some degree and my eyes still sting slightly from crying myself out earlier.

I heard the door burst open and in strode Carmen. Adam quickly released me from his grasp, but not in time. Carmen stopped in her tracks. "Alia? Adam? What are you guys doing?"

I sat there, my mouth open in shock. "Nothing," I said. "Adam was just trying to calm me down, right?" I shot him a glare.

"Right," he retorted.

"All right then," Carmen sat down looking suspicious.

My life only got better as Mitch came into the room as well, his eyes narrowing with anger when he saw how close Adam and I were sitting.

"What?" I growled, glowering balefully at the brunet "You got something stuck up your ass or something?"

"Jeez you don't have to be so on edge," he replied. "You really aren't the person I used to know," he said under his breath, hoping I wouldn't hear. I did.

"What did you say?" I asked, my teeth clenched. "I'm not the person you used to know? Well guess what pal, that person's gone, and she's never coming back." Carmen looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I felt bad for yelling at her, but at this point I didn't really have any other choice

"That stupid Megan person is probably dead or something!" I grunted.

Mitch's face was pure and utter rage as he stomped over to me "What did you fucking say you bitch?" He growled.

Thank god I'm a good actor nowadays because if I wasn't I'd be crying right now from his comment. Lifting my nose up in the air I sniffed indignantly "Humph! You heard me. She's-probably-dead."

"All righty then..." Adam intervened "I think it's time for you guys to get going."

'"Oh so now you're taking her side?" Mitch's face was red and he looked like he would blow at any minute.

"Did you hear what she's saying? What is wrong with you? How can you let her say those things about Megan? I doubt she even knows where she is." At that point I felt something break inside, but I held it in. I nudged Adam.

Adam led Mitch and Carmen out of the apartment, Mitch tense and Carmen bewildered and confused. I sat on the couch and thought about what choices I could make.

What should I do?

On the outside, I looked like a dirty blond haired, green eyes girl. On the inside, I'm battling two split personas; a girl who's been missing for 3 years and a girl that hates life and mortality.

I wanted to ask if I still loved Mitch, if I wanted to watch Justin grow up, if I wanted to see my family I had abandoned, but that wasn't the real question.

The real question that loomed over me was:

_Who am I really? Megan, or Alia?_

**BOOM! I've missed these good old cliffhangers. **

**BTW, STOP WITH THE OCS, I'M FREAKING SICK OF THEM! I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything but I've taken in enough. /)_(\**

**Thanks for reading! I hope I'll get another chapter up soon!**


End file.
